In Joy and Sorrow
by shine21
Summary: Ich bin etwas schwierig im Umgang mit anderen, prahle mit meinem Geld, liebe es andere fertig zu machen und habe eine total verkorkste Familie!(Draco-3.Chpt.)Slash, neue Fassung von Sankaku...mehr dazu im ersten Kapitel.
1. Aufbruch in das Ungewisse oder der Tag

**In Joy and Sorrow**

**My Home is in your Heart**

**Autor:**shine21

**Disclaimer:** Alles gehört J.K.Rowling. Nur Luca, dessen Eltern und Isabelle gehören mir.

**Pairing:** Draco/Luca/Harry(Vielleicht ändert sich das im Verlauf der FF noch-))

**Rating:** Für die gesamte FF: Drama, Romantik, Dark, Fantasy, Death, lemon/lime, rape(in einem Kapitel aber ich deute es wahrscheinlich nur an),

Ich werde es immer hinzu schreiben, wenn irgendetwas wichtiges vorkommt. Ab hier ist es nichts besonderes.

**INFO:** Das ist die wiederaufgearbeitete, andere, Version meiner vorherigen FF 'Sankaku no Kankei'. Mit neuem Titel, teils neuem Inhalt.

**Gedanken** werden so dargestellt **_-bla, bla...-_** Da irgendetwas mit der Formatierung nicht klappt-.-' Deswegen sieht **das** **Gesprochene** auch so aus**_,bla..bla..."_** hat einfach den Strich nicht akzeptiert...>.>'

**Kapitel 1**

**Prolog...**

**Aufbruch in das Ungewisse oder der Tag an dem sich alles verändert!**

_Vergangenheit...was bestimmt sie? Ist nicht alles vergangen? Ich bin auf der Suche...auf der Suche nach meiner Vergangenheit. Was ich finde ist Liebe aber auch Schmerz...__Was soll ich noch tun? Sie akzeptieren oder endlich eine Entscheidung treffen?_

Die Geschichte hat ihren Anfang dort wo alles in Harry Potter seinen Anfang findet. Nein nicht bei den Dursleys sondern in Hogwarts, eine Woche vor Schulbeginn...

**In Dumbledores Büro...**

Das Gesicht des Direktors, welches bis vor kurzem noch einen ausgeglichenen Ausdruck hatte, veränderte sich auf die nächste Minute schlagartig. Es wurde nachdenklich und besorgt.

_-Das kann doch gar nicht sein. All die Jahre..wie konnte ich diese Tatsache nur übersehen-_

Sofort holte er ein Blatt Papier und Feder heraus und schrieb einen Brief. Als dieser fertig war, band er ihn einer Eule um und diese flog auch schon los. Völlig in seine Gedanken vertieft merkte er nicht einmal, dass er diese laut aussprach.

_,Nun nach all den Jahren, soll es nun soweit sein, dass ich ihn wiedersehe. Wir werden sehen ob du Recht behalten hast meine Isabelle..."_

**_

* * *

_**Ein wolkenloser Sommertag im Mai. Die morgendliche Kühle erfrischte die erhitzten Gemüter des Vortages. Still und beruhigend. Doch ein forderndes Rufen erklang, nicht sehr laut doch brachte es einige Vögel dazu aufzufliegen und die Blätter zum Rascheln zu bringen. 

Lässt man seinen Blick zu der Quelle dieses Rufens schweifen so fiel dieser direkt auf eine große Villa im Herzen Londons. Prunkvoll und schön erstreckte sich diese auf einem großen Gelände. Der Eingang war geschlossen und auf dem Platz stand eine große schwarze Limousine, die auf jemanden zu warten schien.

_,Luca...bist du da?"_

Eine blonde Frau, in noch einem sehr jungen Alter stand vor einer Tür, der zahlreichen Zimmer und klopfte mehrmals dagegen. Plötzlich ging diese auf und ein brauner Schopf lugte heraus. Als dieser das Gesicht erhob und zu der Frau aufschaute, wurden zwei leuchtende Amethyste sichtbar...

_,Mum, ich bin doch da...!" _Luca ging zurück in sein Zimmer, schnappte sich eine Jacke. Als er wieder herauskam, umarmte er seine Mutter stürmisch.

,Du weißt doch, dass ich mir nur meine Sachen zusammen gesucht habe...außerdem bin ich etwas aufgeregt..."Er löste sich von seiner Mutter.

_,Natürlich weiß ich das...aber du trödelst eindeutig zu viel! Komm' jetzt der Wagen wartet bereits..."_

Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und schob ihn sachte Richtung Ausgang. Innerlich verstand sie ihren Sohn aber je schneller er diesen Tag hinter sich brächte um so geringer würde der Schmerz ausfallen, der durch die Trennung zustande kommen würde.

An der Tür blieb Luca stehen und drehte sich zu seiner Mutter um, diese zog sich gerade ihren Mantel an. Sein Blick wurde nachdenklich und fast traurig.

_,Mum? Kommt Dad auch zum Spiel, oder..."_

Seine Mutter schüttelte leicht den Kopf, ging auf ihn zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Mit der anderen strich sie ihm über die Stirn.

_,Nein...da wir heute Abend Gäste erwarten, muss er sich leider um die Vorbereitungen dafür kümmern. Aber ich bin doch da...das ist doch auch was, oder?"_

Natürlich war das was. Was für eine Frage! Aber das war kein Vergleich dazu, dass sein Vater nie die Zeit fand etwas mit ihm zu unternehmen oder da war, wenn etwas wichtiges in seinem Leben anstand. So wie jetzt. Ein wichtiges Fußballspiel, das Endspiel der Schulmeisterschaft, sein allerletztes Spiel und sein Vater war nicht dabei.

Er verwarf diese Gedanken schnell wieder und lächelte seine Mutter an. Die Person, die immer für ihn da wäre...und darüber war er letztendlich sogar sehr dankbar und glücklich! Er nahm ihre Hand, strahlte sie an und gab ihr einen Kuss.

_,Nur du Mum und darüber bin ich sehr froh!"_

Sie liefen zu der schwarzen Limousine, ein Mann stieg aus und öffnete die hintere Tür. Dann stiegen Luca und seine Mutter ein. Die Limousine setzte sich in Bewegung und fuhr durch das große eiserne Tor, welches sich daraufhin geräuschlos öffnete.

Ihr Ziel war die Northern Maxwell Stadium. Dort sollte das Spiel ausgetragen werden. Fast wehmütig schien Luca zu werden als er sich darüber Gedanken machte. Nun wäre es sein letztes Spiel, bevor er sich endgültig auf einen neuen Lebensabschnitt bereit machen würde. Mit seinen fünfzehn Jahren hatte er eigentlich noch alles vor sich. Eigentlich. Warum genießt er nicht was er hat...?

Doch wie soll man genießen was man hat, wenn es einem nur Kummer bereitet? Anders zu sein, ist manchmal schmerzhaft und mit viel Enttäuschung verbunden. In der Schule ist man ein Außenseiter, die wenigen Freunde, die man hat muss man sowieso bald wieder verlassen.

Das Schlimmste jedoch ist, wenn sich dieses anders Sein auch auf einen selbst auswirkt.

Es machte einem Angst, dass die Kräfte, die man entwickelt unkontrollierbar werden und wenn man keine Kontrolle über sich hat ist alles andere unwirksam, bedeutungslos.

Luca dachte während der Fahrt noch über vieles nach. Doch eines hob sich von alledem ab. Ein Gedanke manifestierte sich, mehr eine Vorahnung als ein Gedanke. Er bekam Angst, Angst vor dem was auf ihn zukommen würde. Keine Angst vor neuen Schülern, den Älteren, die ihm aufgrund des Altersunterschiedes schlecht gesonnen wären...sondern Angst vor etwas, dass viel stärker, viel unberechenbarer war. Seine eigene Identität, die er sich selber nicht bewusst war. Und doch wusste er, dass deren Aufklärung bald auf ihn zu kommen würde...

Er legte den Kopf auf die Schulter seiner Mutter und schloss die Augen, genoss ihre Wärme und ihre Hände, die ihm über den Kopf strichen.

_-Was wird nur auf mich zukommen? Auf uns alle-_

**TBC**

Das nächste Kapitel gibt es morgen-) Kommi da lassen wäre nicht schlecht XD


	2. Träume aus denen ich erwache und die Wir...

**Autor**: shine21

**Disclaimer:**Wie immer

**Rating**: Drama..

**INFO:** Mit diesem Kapitel ist Luca's Einführung beendet. Im nächsten Kapitel kommt dann Draco Ach ja, falls ich es nicht erwähnt habe Luca heißt eigentlich Patrice Luca Thomas (Habe es geändert ;-)) Falls ich einer jetzt beim Anfang des Kapitels wundern sollte. Ich schreibe am Ende des Kapitels eine genau Charabeschreibung von Luca und seinen Eltern...im nächsten gibt es dann die Beschreibung zu Draco und Harry XD

**Thanx an araglas16, Celine-HP, Kylyen **

**Celina-HP:** All meine FF's über Harry Potter? Da hast du dir aber was vorgenommenXD Bin gespannt wie sie dir gefallen werden.

**Kylyen:** Ja, Luca ist so ein kleines Muttersöhnchen. Er liebt sie über alles und sie verhätschelt ihn auch XD Aber ich sehe das mehr so in der Richtung, dass er mit seiner Mutter über alles reden kann und sie sich manchmal eher wie eine Freundin als eine Mutter verhält. Sie ist ja auch noch relativ jung.

**ZUSATZ: Habe die Charabeschreibung vergessen-.-' Ist jetzt unten am Kapitelende.**

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

**"Träume aus denen ich erwache und die Wirklichkeit, die mich einholt"**

* * *

_Mein kleiner Luca. Lyonôh.  
Auch, wenn ich dich jetzt verlassen muss, so sei dir eines gewiss.  
Du bist mein ein und alles.  
Ich bin mir sicher, dass du den richtigen Weg einschlagen wirst._

* * *

_"LUCA...Luca!"_

Gedankenverloren schreckte Luca auf, sah zu einem großen sechzehnjährigen blonden Jungen vor sich.

_-Was macht Chris in meinem Strafraum-_

Die Antwort auf seine Frage bekam er prompt. Ein Ball kam auf ihn zu und mehr auf einen Reflex hin warf er sich diesem entgegen. Mit viel Glück erreichte er ihn und positionierte ihn ins Aus. Noch während der Pfiff vom Seitenrichter kam und dieser einen Eckball anordnete, lief der besagte blonde Junge auf Luca zu.

_"Was war los? Geht es dir nicht gut? Soll ich dich auswechseln lassen?"_

Luca stand auf, klopfte sich den Dreck von der Hose und gab Entwarnung.

_"Keine Sorge, Chris! Mir geht's gut. War nur in Gedanken. Kommt nicht mehr vor."_

Chris nickte und gab den anderen Spielern die Anweisung wie sie sich positionieren sollten. Dann begann das Spiel auch schon wieder und der Eckball wurde ausgeführt.

Er war in Gedanken jedoch wusste er mit diesen nichts anzufangen. Immer wieder hatte er diese Aussetzer in Form einer Vision. Für einen kurzen Moment sah er das Gesicht einer fremden Frau, deren leuchten blauen Augen und ihr trauriger Blick mit dem sie anscheinend ihn oder jemanden anderen ansah...so betrübt und voller Leid. Doch sie strahlte etwas aus, etwas vertrautes und warmes. Die Tatsache, dass sie diese Person zu verlassen schien machte ihn unbeschreiblich traurig.

* * *

**Ende der zweiten Halbzeit.**

**Ende einer glücklichen Zeit?**

* * *

In der Umkleide gab es ein reges Treiben. Die Jungen, des frisch gebackenen Schulmeisters, drängelten sich in den Duschen und auf den Gängen.

Luca saß gerade auf einer Bank und zog sich an, frisch geduscht waren dessen Haare noch nass und die glänzenden Tropfen benetzten sein T-Shirt. Plötzlich legte sich von hinten ein Handtuch auf seinen Kopf und jemand rubbelte ihn trocken. Als Luca nach hinten sah, blickte er in das freundliche Gesicht seines besten Freundes, Chris, den er schon hinter diesem 'Anschlag' vermutet hatte. Dieser war schon fertig angezogen und grinste.

_"Willst du dich erkälten, Kleiner? Beeil dich ein bisschen, denn jetzt wird unser Sieg gefeiert."_

Lächelnd stand Luca auf, nahm seine Sachen aus dem Spind und verstaute sie in seiner großen Sporttasche. Daraufhin folgte er Chris. Draußen auf dem Gang kam ihm seine Mutter entgegen, freudig umarmte sie ihn und wuschelte ihm über seinen Kopf.

_"Luca, ich bin ja so stolz auf dich. Aber..."_

Sie fasste noch einmal über dessen Kopf und machte ein besorgtes Gesicht.

_"Du hast dich nicht richtig abgetrocknet!"_

Lachend schlang Chris seine Arme um Luca, legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schultern und sah Mrs. Parker spitzbübisch an.

_"Das habe ich ihm auch gesagt caber es ist schließlich fast Sommer, also trocknen sie ja schnell. Mrs. Parker? Haben sie etwas dagegen, wenn Luca mit uns feiert, bei mir zu Hause?"_

Sie schaute erst zu Luca, der ein bittendes Gesicht machte und dachte darüber nach. Es wäre seine letzte unbeschwerte Zeit mit seinen Freunden...Freunde, die er bald so nicht mehr haben wird. Obwohl es ihr schwer fiel, nickte sie stellte aber noch eine Bedingung.

_"Ich hole dich um sieben ab, du weißt ja, dass um acht unsere Gäste kommen werden."_

Beide Jungen sahen sich an und nickten. Chris nahm Luca's Hand und zog ihn Richtung Ausgang. Jedoch drehte sich dieser dabei noch mal um und blickte zu seiner Mutter. Ein Danke formte sich auf seinen Lippen.

* * *

**Zuhause bei den Stevensons**

* * *

Die Party war schon seit Stunden in vollem Gange. Überall liefen Jugendliche herum, die zu der laufenden Musik tanzten oder sich einfach nur unterhielten. Inmitten der vielen glücklichen und zufriedenen Menschen stand Luca etwas abseits und beobachtete das alles. Etwas schwermütige ließ er seinen Blick durch die Menge schweifen, eine Dose Coke in der einen Hand, in die andere wurde ihm gerade von Chris ein Stück Pizza gedrückt.

_"Hier, iss was. Du bist mir viel zu dünn", _sagte Chris lachend und knuffte ihn in die Seite.

Dann setzte er sich auf eine freie Couch und lehnte sich zurück, winkte Luca zu sich, der sich neben ihn setzte.

_"Bald wird deine Mutter vor der Tür stehen."_ Er sah zu Luca und seufzte, dieser nickte nur und lehnte seinen Kopf nach hinten.

_"Was machst du eigentlich? Es ist doch dein letzter Tag heute."_

Luca steckte sich den Rest der Pizza in den Mund und gab Chris unter Kauen die gewünschte Antwort.

_"Keine Ahnung! Ich soll zur Uni. Ein Juniorsemester für den Anfang. Ich glaube kaum, dass man da Fußball spielen kann...", _seufzte er und schluckte das Gekaute herunter.

Eigentlich hatte er gar keine Lust darauf. Er war noch viel zu jung und in diesem Alter auf eine Uni zu gehen würde nichts als Probleme bringen.

_"Aber erst in ca. einem Monat. Bis dahin trainiere ich noch mit euch weiter."_

Chris setzte sich neben ihn und legte ein Arm um Lucas Schulter.

_"Na wenigstens etwas erfreuliches. Ich hoffe doch, dass du uns nicht vergessen wirst. Du weißt was sonst passieren wird?"_

Er verpasste Luca eine leichte Kopfnuss, warf sich auf ihn, pinnte ihn auf der Couch fest, sah ihn gespielt herausfordern an und fing an ihn zu kitzeln. Lachend warf Luca seine Hände hoch.

_"Klar, ich vergessen dich schon nicht. Komm schon geh runter von mir. Hör auf mich zu kitzeln. Ah..ich..."_

_"Ok, das nehme ich dann mal als ein Versprechen, Kleiner!"_ Chris ließ ab von Luca und setzte sich wieder neben ihn. Während sich Luca aufrichtete, wurde Chris nachdenklich und wandte sich wieder an seinen Freund.

_"Du musst mir noch etwas versprechen. Pass sehr gut auf dich auf. Du weißt wieso..."_

Luca wusste ganz genau worauf sein bester Freund anspielte und ihm wurde auch die Bedeutung seiner Worte bewusst. Ein Ereignis aus der Vergangenheit...vor ca. einem Jahr hatte die beiden zusammengeschweißt aber auch die Gefährlichkeit, die von Luca ausging offenbart. Eine Gefährlichkeit, die er nicht kontrollieren konnte. Den Gedanken daran verdrängte er und neigte seinen Kopf, wagte es nicht Chris anzusehen.

_"Ich werde es versuchen aber ich kann für nichts garantieren..."_

Chris wuschelte durch Lucas Haare und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter.

"_Ist schon OK. Ich will nur nicht, dass du verletzt wirst, denn Menschen haben Angst vor dem was sie nicht kennen und dann sind sie gefährlich!"_

Luca nickte und nahm einen Schluck von seiner Coke, steckte sich den Rest der Pizza in den Mund.

Die beiden blieben noch eine Weile so zusammen sitzen als ein anderer Junge kam und sich an Luca wandte.

_"Luca? Deine Mutter wartet draußen.."_

Der Angesprochene löste sich von Chris und stand auf, nickte dem Jungen bestätigend zu.

_"Danke. Dean. Ich komme gleich!" _

Chris begleitete ihn zur Tür und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Viel zu viel schwirrte ihm im Kopf herum und doch entschied er sich nur für eines. Er umarmte Luca und rief ihm, als dieser zu seiner Mutter ging, noch etwas zu.

_"Wir sehen uns beim Training. Ja?"_

Ohne sich umzudrehen, streckte Luca seinen Arm in die Höhe und gab ein positives Zeichen, dann ging er vorbei an seiner Mutter und stieg in den Wagen. Schweigend setzte sich seine Mutter neben ihn, wusste wie es ihrem Sohn nun erging und dass es besser wäre jetzt nichts zu sagen. Mit Tränen in den Augen legte Luca den Kopf auf die Brust seiner Mutter und schloss die Augen. Das Einzige was seine Mutter nun tun konnte war ihm zu zeigen, dass sie ihn verstand. Sie streichelte ihm durch die Haare und ließ alle Fragen unausgesprochen.

**TBC**

Mehr gibt es schon diese Woche.

Vorschau auf das nächste Kapitel: Draco himself hat seinen Auftritt Lucius und Cissa XD Die Liebe auf den ersten Blick gibt es sie wirklich?

* * *

**Charabeschreibung:**

* * *

**Patrice Lucas Thomas Parker:** 15 Jahre alt, kurze braune Haare, 1.78m, amethyst farbene Augen (können aber auch einen dunklen rot Ton annehmen,

**Geburtstag** 2.10

**Besonderheit**: sehr intelligent, sportlich, kriegt was er will, stur, hilfsbereit und interessiert sich für Mythen..

Luca ist eigentlich ein normaler fünfzehnjähriger Junge, der gerne Fussbal spielt, dieses in einer Mannschaft ausübt und gut in der Schule ist. Er hat einen sehr guten Freund und versucht sich mit den anderen zu arrangieren...ein normales Leben. Voller Tücken aber auch schönen Momenten.

So und nun kommt ein kleines Zitat zu ihm.

_Vergangenheit?  
Sie ist es, die allgegenwärtig...  
...und doch auch so unbekannt ist.  
Sein ganzes Leben zielt nur darauf hinaus..  
Zu erkennen wer und warum man so anders ist.  
Doch eines wird mir klar, wenn ich bei euch bin..  
Das euer Schicksal mit dem meinigen verbunden ist..  
...auch mein Schicksal ist eines von vielen...nur ein Unterschied bleibt..  
Es liegt nun in euren Händen..._


	3. Freundschaft

Autor:shine21

Diaclaimer: Wie immer

Rating: Drama

INFO: Draco hat seinen großen Auftritt

**Thanx an: araglas16**

**Hm, jetzt ist Draco schon mal da XD Wird später wirklich interessanter O.o**

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

**Freundschaft**

* * *

**Wieder Zuhause**

* * *

_"So jetzt geh und mache dich fertig. Wir sehen uns in knapp zwanzig Minuten. Ich rufe dich, wenn es so weit ist."_

Luca tat wie es ihm aufgetragen wurde und ging in sein Zimmer, sah seiner Mutter noch nach wie sie in ihr Schlafzimmer ging, hörte seinen Vater wie er sie begrüßte.

Er öffnete seinen Schrank und holte sich die Sachen heraus, die er anziehen würde. Letztendlich entschied er sich für ein grünes Seidenhemd und eine schwarzen Hose.

Was vielleicht nicht so ganz passte waren die Sneakers, die er dazu anziehen wollte aber das war ihm egal. Sehr viel Lust hatte er nicht auf diese ganze Scharade des Pseudo- netten Geredes von Geschäftspartner, die letztendlich doch nur dazu da war um miteinander zu konkurrieren. Wer war der Mächtigere? Wer hatte mehr Geld? Und wessen Sohn war der bessere. Immer dasselbe und immer wieder hoffte er, dass alles ein schnelles Ende fand.

Nichtsdestotrotz zog sich Luca um, verschwand zuvor im Bad. Als er fertig war betrachtete er sich vor dem Spiegel, bestaunte sein Werk, das gar nicht mal schlecht aussah. Grinsend schaute er sich an und fuhr sich durch seine nassen Haare. So schlecht sah er gar nicht aus. Er öffnete die ersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes und ging näher an das Glas heran, sah sich seine Augen genauer an. Immer wieder ertappte er sich dabei wie ihm Zweifel über seine Augenfarbe kamen. Kein normaler Mensch hatte solche Augen. Keine Augen, die in einem vollkommenen lila Ton erstrahlten-wie zwei Amethyste so kostbar und selten. Seine Eltern, seine Freunde haben sich damit abgefunden und so muss auch er sich damit abfinden. Vielleicht offenbart sich ihm irgendwann das Mysterium, welches sich um ihn ausbreitete.

Luca lief hinaus auf den Gang, schaute sich um und sah ein Dienstmädchen, das ihn irritiert ansah. Freundlich mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln winkte er ihr zu, sorgte dafür, dass sie rot wurde und seinem Blick abwandte.

Dann machte er sich grinsend auf zum Zimmer seiner Mutter. Jedoch blieb er vor der Tür stehen, hielt von seinem Vorhaben ab anzuklopfen als er die Stimme seines Vater hörte.

Er war noch nicht bereit dazu, floh vor der direkten Konfrontation mit seinem Vater, obwohl er wusste, dass dieser keine Schuld trug aber zu groß war seine Wut, seine Enttäuschung darüber, dass dieser nie Zeit für ihn fand.

_-Letztendlich bin ich doch nur feige.-_

Luca drehte sich um und ging langsam zurück in sein Zimmer, legte sich dort auf sein Bett. Er achtete nicht darauf, ob er sein Hemd zerknitterte oder seine Haare durcheinander machte...das Einzige was er wollte war...dass dieser Tag schnell zu Ende ging.

* * *

**Währenddessen auf dem Gelände der Parkers**

* * *

_"Vater, warum gehen wir zu diesen Muggeln?"_

Ein groß gewachsener blonder Junge ca. sechzehn Jahre alt, blieb stehen und sah zu dem großen Gebäude vor sich. Er und seine Eltern traten gerade durch das große Tor als sich sein Vater zu ihm wandte.

_"Draco denke daran-du bist ein Malfoy! Und was macht ein Malfoy normalerweise?", _fragte er seinen Sohn in strengem Ton.

Draco seufzte und gab seinem Vater die gewünschte Antwort.

_"Ich als ein Malfoy stelle niemals in Frage was meine Eltern tun. Es ist immer richtig. Aber Vater ich..."_

Während sein Vater den Einwand seines Sohnes einfach ignorierte und weiterlief, kam seine Mutter auf ihn zu, legte einen Arm auf dessen Schulter.

_"Komm jetzt, mein Sohn. Sie sind zwar Muggel aber sie sind sehr reich und einflussreich. Dein Vater ist leider auf diesen Kontakt angewiesen."_

Draco musste sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden geben. Seine Mutter folgte ihrem Mann und wartete mit diesem an der Tür auf ihren Sohn. Dieser beäugte nochmals das Gebäude vor sich und ging auf seine Eltern zu, hoffte inständig, dass dieser Abend schnell zu Ende gehen würde.

_-Geschäfte mit Muggeln? Tse, das kann nur richtig 'toll' werden.-_

* * *

**Bei den Parkers**

* * *

Mrs. Parker stand schon unten im Entree und wartete auf die angekündigten Gäste, die in fünf Minuten erscheinen wollten. Ihr Mann stand neben ihr. Sie sah die Treppe hinauf und rief ihren Sohn. Dieser erschien innerhalb weniger Minuten am Geländer und schaute hinunter.

_"Soll ich schon kommen?"_

Immer wieder ertappte sie sich dabei wie sie über ihren Sohn schmunzeln musste. Er machte große Augen als er seine Mutter sah und staunte. Dann lief er hinunter und stellte sich zu ihr.

_"Mum du bist wunderschön und das in nur zwanzig Minuten.", _flüsterte er ihr zu und versuchte sich seine noch nassen Haare etwas zurecht zu streichen. Seine Mutter lächelte ihn an und half ihm dabei.

_"Ich bin eben eine Überlebenskünstlerin-in allen Lagen.", _grinste sie und rückte Lucas Hemd, dass etwas verknittert war zurecht, umarmte ihn plötzlich.

Als sie ihn so vor sich sah musste sie zwangsläufig an die Zeit denken als sie noch alleine waren ohne ihr Wertvollstes. Da sie keine Kinder kriegen konnte hatten sie sich dazu entschieden eines zu adoptieren, ein Baby. Doch als sie im Waisenhaus ankamen und Cristina Parker von einem kleinen verdreckten fünfjährigen Jungen angestoßen wurde, der gerade mit einem Fußball spielte war es um sie geschehen. Dessen leuchten amethystfarbenen Augen, die nicht nur eine Seltenheit waren, sondern auch noch etwas anderes auszustrahlen schienen, verzauberten sie auf den ersten Blick.

Sein Grinsen, was verriet, dass er zwar überheblich war sich aber auch mit seiner Begabung zurecht fand. Alles an ihm veranlasste sie dazu ihn hochzuheben, ihm tief in die Augen zu sehen und ihn zu umarmen. Anstatt sich zu wehren ließ Luca es geschehen, lehnte seinen Kopf auf die Brust der fremden Frau und schloss seine Augen. Ab diesem Moment war er ein Parker, bekam einen neuen Namen, ein neues Zuhause, ein neues Leben. Doch insgeheim wusste sie, dass irgendwann der Moment kommen würde, indem Lucas Vergangenheit alle einholen würde-etwas an ihm war besonders und sie hoffte inständig, dass es keine schmerzvolle Erfahrung für ihn sein würde.

Ein Klingeln an der Tür riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie ließ Luca los, der sie etwas verwirrt ansah. Dann kam der Butler und öffnete die Tür. Herein kamen drei Personen, stolze Haltung, kalter Blick-kurz sie machten einen unverständlich unnahbaren Eindruck auf Luca, der sie argwöhnisch beobachtete.

Sie waren alle blond! Sahen eigentlich auch gleich aus. Der Mann hatte langes blondes fast silbernes Haar, kalte emotionslose blaue Augen, die ihren Blick nun herumschweifen ließen. Die Frau an seiner Seite hatte langes blondes hoch gestecktes Haar, ihre ebenfalls blauen Augen waren zwar weniger kalt und ausdruckslos, jedoch schaute sie genauso gleichgültig zu Lucas Eltern. Doch etwas fiel ihm auf, die dritte Person im Bunde, ein Junge. Fast so groß wie sein Vater mit blonden zurückgegelten Haaren, kam er hinter diesem hervor, schaute sich gleichgültig und sogar etwas eingebildet um, als jedoch dessen Blick auf Luca fiel machte sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht breit. Er ließ seinen Blick nicht von Luca, schien ihn fasst anzustarren. Man erkannte eine Regung in dem sonst so kalt wirkenden Gesicht. Als dieser seine Hand hochhob und ihm zuwinkte, fiel Luca ein Armreif auf. Ein Junge mit einem Armreif? Nicht nur, dass er ihm so penetrant zuwinkte, nein er hatte auch noch Geschmack, dachte er sarkastisch.

Und Luca behielt recht. Draco starrte den fremden Jungen vor sich an, konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. Viel zu fasziniert war er von dessen wunderschönen amethyst farbenen Augen. Obwohl Draco nicht glauben konnte, dass diese echt waren. Auch, wenn er es nie zugegeben hätte, er war von dem Jungen, der sich ihm kurze Zeit später als Patrice Lucas Thomas Parker vorstellte, fasziniert. Niemals hätte sich Draco Malfoy, ein Malfoy, wohlgemerkt, gedacht, dass er sich mal in einen Muggel verliebt aber eines war er sich sicher-gäbe es die Liebe auf den ersten Blick, so war es just in diesem Moment genau dieses Gefühl.

Es überkam ihn der Drang mehr über diesen Luca herauszufinden, ihn nahe zu kommen.

Doch was sollte er tun? War es Liebe, oder nur Interesse? Eigentlich war es ihm egal. Er wollte, nein er musste es herausfinden. Dass er schwul war wussten seine Eltern und sie hatten sich schmerzlichst damit abgefunden. Jedoch würden sie wohl jeden akzeptieren außer einen Muggel, so reich er auch sein mochte.  
Sein Entschluss stand aber fest, egal, ob es Liebe war, oder nicht. Diesen Jungen würde er näher kennenlernen-koste es, was es wolle.

Auch, wenn das heißen würde, dass sein Vater mehr als nur sauer darauf reagieren würde.

Aber das war ihm mittlerweile egal. Da er sich sowieso vorgenommen hatte zu tun was er wollte und nicht das was andere ihm vorschrieben. Kurzum hielt er nicht sehr viel von den Plänen seines Vaters und des dunklen Lords. Die einzige Frage, die sich nun stellte war-wie er es seinen Eltern beibringen sollte.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und drängte diesen Gedanken weit nach hinten, wollte sich nur noch in den Augen seines Gegenübers vergessen. Doch das stellte sich als schwieriger heraus als gedacht, denn dieser schien darüber irgendwie nicht sehr erfreut zu sein.

_-Ist der jetzt mein persönlicher Stalker? Der sieht mich an als sei ich eine Erscheinung. Oh man und wie kann man nur Draco heißen!-_

Nun ja, bei Luca konnte man nicht von der Liebe auf den ersten Blick ausgehen. Jedoch überkam ihm durchaus ein sehr merkwürdiges Gefühl. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass in der suspekte, blonde starrende Junge vor ihm nicht interessierte, dass er ihn auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise sogar anziehend fand. Bei dem Letztgedachten fasste sich Luca an den Kopf. Jetzt fängt er sogar an, Jungen attraktiv zu finden.

Gut, er war fünfzehn und so langsam machte man sich Gedanken über das andere Geschlecht und so wirklich Interesse daran hatte er nie gezeigt. Allerdings hatte er sich auch vorher nie zu einem Jungen hingezogen gefühlt. Es war nunmal so, dass es für alles eine erstes Mal gab. Vielleicht war dieser merkwürdige blonde Junge ja genau der Anstoß für sein sexuelles Erwachen?

_-Besser nicht. Wer weiß was ich mir mit ihm aufhalse?-_

Seine Mutter bemerkte, dass ihr Sohn über etwas nachzudenken schien und schaute zu dem Sohn der Malfoy's, der seinen Blick partout nicht von Luca abwenden wollte. Sie schmunzelte über diese Reaktion und zog ihren Sohn aus dessen Blickwinkel, hinein in das Esszimmer, wo schon alles bereit stand. Wie es der Zufall so wollte wurde Luca Draco gegenüber gesetzt. In Gedanken laut seufzend, sah Luca mit einem gequälten Lächeln zu Draco, dem das wiederum sehr gelegen kam.

Nach ca. zwei Stunden des trauten Beisammenseins, entschloss sich Lucas Mutter einzugreifen. Diese Stille zwischen den beiden Jüngsten am Tisch war ja beinahe unerträglich. Sie wandte sich an ihren Sohn, flüsterte ihm etwas zu.

_"Zeige dem jungen Malfoy doch unser Anwesen. Führ ihn etwas herum und dann geht auf dein Zimmer, da könnt ihr euch ungestört unterhalten."_

Luca hatte weiß Gott andere Dinge im Kopf als seinen persönlichen Stalker herumzuführen und auch noch mit ihm alleine sein zu müssen aber was tut man nicht alles um seiner Mutter einen Gefallen zu tun, sie glücklich zu sehen? Also besteht seine einzige Reaktion aus einem Nicken, gepaart mit einem leisen Grummeln. Luca stand auf und lief zur Tür, wartete demonstrativ auf Draco.

_"Wie wär's. Ich zeige dir unser Anwesen-unseren Sportplatz, den Garten..."_

Draco war sich durchaus bewusst, dass Luca nicht freiwillig so nett zu ihm war aber das störte ihn kaum. Hatte er in seinem Leben je was freiwillig getan? Außer vielleicht, dass er sich auf solche Gefühle für seinen jüngeren Gegenüber eingelassen hatte. Warum sollte es bei ihm anders sein? Er stand auf und ging grinsend auf Luca zu, nickte. Dann nahm er seine Jacke und zog sie sich lässig um.

_"Aber immer doch..."_

* * *

**Ca. fünfzehn Minuten später  
**

* * *

_"...und das hier ist mein eigener Sportplatz. Ich spiele Fußball, deswegen hat Dad extra dieses Fußballfeld für mich anlegen lassen. Wir können ja..."_

Draco fasste sich an den Kopf. Obwohl er Luca eigentlich gar nicht richtig zugehört, sondern eher auf dessen interessantere Hinterpartie und wunderschön geformten Lippen gestarrt hatte, wurde es ihm langsam zu viel. Fußball! So ein langweiliger Muggelsport. Quidditsch wäre da um einiges anspruchsvoller-interessanter. Doch er ließ seinen Unmut ungesagt, wandte sich nur fröstelnd an Luca.

_"Mir wird langsam kalt, gehen wir doch rein."_

Luca sah enttäuscht zu seinem größeren Gegenüber. Er hob seinen Kopf und sah Draco grinsend an. Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich von ihm ab und ging vor.

_"Ja ja, am Ende bin ich noch Schuld, wenn sich unser Gast verkühlt! "_

Obwohl sich Draco gerade sehr intensiv mit der Frage befasst, ob ihn dieser Muggel vor ihm doch tatsächlich beleidigt hätte erwiderte er nichts darauf, sondern folgte Luca ins Haus.

Als sie in dessen Zimmer ankamen, schaute sich Draco interessiert um. Ein erster Schritt um mehr von seinem Objekt der Begierde heraus finden zu können wäre sein Zimmer zu analysieren. In der rechten Seite befand sich das große, mit blauen Samt, bezogene Bett. Welche Gedanken Draco nun überkamen sollen lieber ungesagt bleiben.

Draco ließ seinen Blick schweifen und erkannte, neben den ganzen Postern von irgendwelchen Sportlern, unterschriebenen Autogrammen und Fotos von Lucas Fußballmannschaft, auch dessen zahlreiche Büchersammlung. Er ging dort hin und schaute sie sich genauer an, nahm eines, welches ihm direkt ins Auge fiel, in die Hand.

**_Elben und andere magischen Geschöpfe. Von Elsa Krummbein_**

Irritiert wandte er sich an Luca, der sich mittlerweile auf sein Bett gesetzt hatte.

Dieses Buch kannte Draco und etwas war merkwürdig. Was hatte ein Muggel mit einem Buch zu tun, dass von einer Hexe geschrieben wurde? Und woher hatte er es? Doch es blieb ja nicht nur bei diesem einen. Nein, er hatte noch ca. zehn andere in dem Regal.

_"Sag mal, woher hast du diese Bücher?"_

Luca stand auf, ging zu Draco, nahm ihm das Buch aus der Hand und stellte es wieder zurück.

_"Das sind alles Bücher, die ich mir gekauft habe als ich mit Dad und Mum in Schottland war. In so einem spukigen alten Dorf. Na ja, bis auf das Eine hier..."_

Er zeigte auf das Buch, welches Draco zuvor in der Hand gehabt hatte.

_"Das habe ich von früher. Mrs. Mary Roberts, die Nonne aus dem Waisenhaus, hatte mir erzählt, dass es bei meinen Sachen war, als ich bei ihnen abgeben wurde..."_

Traurig setzte er sich wieder auf sein Bett und schaute nach draußen. Draco beschloss ihn nicht weiter auszufragen und machte es sich auf einem Sessel bequem. Doch Luca war es, der weitersprach.

_"Ich...ich interessiere mich so sehr für alles mystische und alte, weil ich dadurch einen Bezug zu meiner Vergangenheit habe. Nur des einen Buches wegen. Das hört sich jetzt verquer an, oder?", _seufzte er und wartete auf eine Reaktion von Draco. Dieser lächelte und verwarf Lucas Zweifel.

_"Ich verstehe. Es war nur sehr seltsam, dass...ach ich kenne die Autorin und-lassen wir das Thema. Was machst du denn sonst so? Welche Vorlieben hast du. Erzähl einfach was über dich..."_

Luca legte sich auf sein Bett und streckte seine Beine aus, schaute gedankenverloren auf die Decke über sich, bevor er Draco leise antwortete.

_"Über mich gibt es nichts besonderes zu erzählen. Ich spiele sehr gerne Fußball, bin so ne Art Genie, das bald ein Juniorstudium in Harvard hat und lebe hier seit ich sechs bin." _Er hielt kurz inne und setzte sich auf.

_"Ich bin also adoptiert und habe keine Ahnung über meine Vergangenheit. Hinzu kommt, dass ich manchmal nen bisschen unausstehlich, überheblich und stur bin. Aber ansonsten bin ich ein ganz netter Kerl." _Er lachte gequält auf und zeigte auf Draco.

_"Und was ist mit dir? Was hast du für Leichen im Keller?"_

Draco überlegte kurz und dacht über Lucas Worte nach, bis er sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihn fest ansah.

_"Na ja, einige würden sagen, dass ich ein typischer Malfoy bin..." _Er seufzte auf und lachte.

_"...ich bin etwas schwierig im Umgang mit anderen, prahle mit meinem Geld, liebe es andere fertig zu machen und habe eine total verkorkste Familie!"_

_"Kurzum man beschreibt mich als egoistisches, kaltes, emotionsloses und verwöhntes Einzelkind, dass viel zu viel Freiheiten hat. Doch nicht immer ist alles so wie es die anderen interpretieren, wenn man hinter die Fassade sieht dann..." _dann hielt er inne, fuhr fast traurig und beschämend fort.

_"..ein einsamer sechzehnjähriger Junge, der nichts sehnlicher will als endlich von seinen auferlegten Pflichten fliehen zu können. Eine Maske ist immer eine gute Möglichkeit, der Realität zu entfliehen und den Menschen etwas vorzugaukeln, das nicht existiert aber.."_

Luca suchte nach den geeigneten Worten, stand auf und lief zum Fenster, schloss es. Dann setzte er sich wieder auf das Bett, beendete Draco's Rede.

_"Bei mir ist es genauso...ich gaukle ihnen vor, dass es mir gut geht nur um die, die mir nahe sind nicht zu beunruhigen doch eigentlich will ich nur eines wissen-wer ich bin und was mich so einzigartig macht. Wir sind uns ähnlicher als du glaubst. Nur dass ich es besser mit meiner Familie getroffen habe..."_

Luca grinste gequält und schaute zu Draco.

_"Nun, Draco Malfoy. Was sollen wir nur voneinander halten?"_

Draco stand auf und ging auf Luca zu, kniete sich vor ihn hin.

_"Also ich mag dich! Vom ersten Moment an als ich dich gesehen habe. Mir ist relativ egal was du darüber denkst, dass ich auch so eine Eigenart von mir." _

Er nahm Lucas Hand in seine und sah zu ihm.

_"Ich weiß ja nicht wie es mit dir steht aber ich möchte sehr gerne mit dir befreundet sein. Na wie wär's?", _erwartungsvoll suchte er Lucas Blick und wartete.

"_Hm, na ja, es kann nicht schaden und einen persönlichen Stalker als Freund zu haben ist mal was neues...", _grinste er und hob seinen Arm als Deckung, da er schon vorhergesehen hatte was gerade geschah. Draco zog eine Schnute und schaute gespielt gekränkt dann warf er sich plötzlich auf Luca, fing an ihn zu kitzeln und dieser war kitzelig, sehr kitzelig. Beide Jungen rangelten sich auf dem Bett als sie von einem Klopfen an der Tür aufgeschreckt wurden.

_"Luca? Seid ihr beide hier? Kommt runter. Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy wollen gehen..."_

Draco und Luca sprangen vom Bett auf und sahen sich beschämt an dann fingen sie an zu grinsen und lachen. Als die beiden unten bei ihren Eltern ankamen, schauten sie ihre Eltern ratlos an. Draco's Vater war fassungslos. Wie konnte sich sein Sohn nur so gehen lassen? Dessen Haare waren so verstrubbelt, dass sie Harry Potter hätten Konkurrenz machen können, sein teurer Anzug war zerknittert. Er nahm seinen Sohn an der Schulter zu sich und zischte ihm etwas zu.

_"Du hast viel zu erklären Draco Lucius Malfoy!"_

Draco überhörte das einfach schweigend und drehte sich zu Luca um, zwinkerte diesem noch zu bevor er mit seinen Eltern die Villa der Parkers verließ.

Luca indes hatte genug mit seiner Mutter zu tun, die ihn zwinkernd und grinsend empfing. Sie wollte alles wissen, jedoch kam Lucas Vater dazwischen. Noch nie war er so glücklich, dass sein Vater mit ihm sprechen wollte, dachte er und huschte unauffällig an seiner Mutter vorbei.

_"Ja, Dad? Was ist?"_

Sein Dad nahm ihn beiseite und flüsterte ihm etwas zu.

_"Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht kommen konnte. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, dass ihr gewonnen habt. Ich hoffe du bist nicht sauer auf mich."_

Luca schüttelte den Kopf, verneinte so die Frage seines Vaters, schweigend.

_"Es war ein Brief für dich unter den anderen. Ich habe ihn auf dem Schreibtisch in meinem Büro. Du kannst ihn dir dort abholen. Schlaf gut, mein Sohn."_ Er küsste Luca auf die Stirn und ging zu seiner Frau.

Luca entschloss sich dazu den Brief gleich zu öffnen, etwas in seinem Inneren riet ihn dazu-regte seine Neugier an. Er lief die Treppen hoch zum Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters und sah, als er die Tür öffnete bereits, wo sich der Brief befand. Mit dem Brief in seiner Hand ging er heraus, als er wieder in seinem Zimmer war, legte er sich auf sein Bett, zog seine Beine an den Körper und öffnete den Brief. Er las sich den Brief einmal, zweimal durch und ließ ihn dann fallen ohne zu merken, dass auch ein Foto und ein Märkchen heraus fielen.

_-Das kann doch gar nicht wahr sein!-_

**TBC**

* * *

Und wie war's?

Nun ja, einige würden nun vielleicht sagen, die beiden freunden sich zu schnell an... aber.. wer kennt das nicht. Man findet jemanden sympathisch und freundet sich gleich mit ihm an. Das ging bei mir früher als Kind jedenfalls immer so schnell XD


	4. Von gelben Pergamenten

Autor: shine21

Disclaimer: Wie immer

Rating: Humor, Drama

INFO: Draco kommt zu Besuch, trifft Chris uvm.

ZUSATZ: Ich habe den Namen von Luca geändert. Von Alexander in Patrice. Alexander ist einfach zu häufig vertreten. Ich habe sehr lange gebraucht bis ich wieder den Sinn hatte an meinen FFs weiter zu schreiben. Aber jetzt ist mir wieder danach... in den drei Jahren hat sich natürlich einiges geändert. Da ich nun studiere und arbeite habe ich nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit aber ich versuche dennoch all meine FFs zu Ende zu bringen.

Natürlich hat sich auch mein Stil geändert... ich hoffe doch, zum Besten?

Viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel, meine anderen werden natürlich auch aktualisiert ;-)

* * *

**Kapitel 4**

**Von gelben Pergamenten, smaragdgrünen Schriften und leckerem Spaghetti Eis**

* * *

Etwas blass um die Nasenspitze, griff Luca nach dem Zettel und dem Umschlag, der auf dem Boden lag. Dann betrachtete er sich den Umschlag genauer, strich mit einem Finger darüber und wunderte sich über dessen Beschaffenheit.

Der Umschlag bestand aus gelblichen Pergament. Sehr ungewöhnlich für einen normalen Brief. Genauso merkwürdig war es mit der Schrift beschaffen. Seine Adresse stand in smaragdgrüner Tinte geschrieben, in einer alten geschnörkelten Schrift wohlgemerkt.

Des weiteren erkannte er ein purpurnes Siegel, dass zwar durch sein Öffnen entzwei gerissen aber noch deutlich zu erkennen war. Luca fügte es sorgsam zusammen und schaute es sich an. Ein Löwe, ein Adler, ein Dachs und eine Schlange, die einen Kreis um den Buchstaben H schlossen, waren dort hinein geprägt. So präzise, dass man diese sogar jetzt noch nach dem Öffnen des Briefes erkennen konnte. Er legte den Umschlag auf sein Nachtschränkchen und widmete sich wieder dem Brief, machte sich daran ihn ein drittes Mal zu lesen. Obwohl er genau wusste, dass es nichts bringen würde. Letztendlich stünde das gleiche darin wie vorher.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Parker,_

_es freut mich ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass Sie ab diesem Schuljahr, dem 1. September(1), an der Hogwarts - Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zugelassen wurden. Normalerweise obliegt es unserer Aufsicht, jede(n) junge(n) Hexe und Zauberer ab dem elften Lebensjahr an unsere Schule kommen zu lassen. Bei Ihnen scheint es sich jedoch um eine Ausnahme zu handeln. Eine magische Barriere hat uns ihre Existenz unkenntlich gemacht. Mir ist außerdem bewusst, dass Sie bis zu dem jetzigen Zeitpunkt keinerlei magischen Kontakt hatten. Daher werden Sie dementsprechend, vorläufig, in den ersten Jahrgang eingeteilt. Über alles weitere werden Sie bei Ihrer Ankunft aufgeklärt._

_Stundenplan und Bücher werde ich Ihnen erst zukommen lassen, wenn Sie in den entsprechenden Jahrgang einsortiert wurden. Besorgungen dieser Art, werden dementsprechend später unternommen. _

_Anbei, mit einem Schlüssel, einer Fahrkarte, einem separaten Brief, der bei der Gringotts Bank abzugeben ist und einer Liste mit Dingen, die Sie sofort benötigen, liegt ein Stadtplan, der Sie zu dem Ort führen wird, welcher in der Zauberwelt als Winkelgasse bekannt ist._

_Mir obliegt außerdem ein persönliches Interesse an Ihnen. Ich kannte Ihre Mutter und würde mich darüber freuen, Ihnen etwas über sie erzählen zu dürfen. Ich hoffe inständig, dass Sie meiner Bitte nachgehen und nach Hogwarts kommen werden._

_In Hochachtung und Freundschaft,_

_Direktor Professor Albus Dumbledore_

_PS: Das Foto ist magisch, daher bewegen sich die Personen darauf._

* * *

Je öfter Luca sich diesen Brief durchlas, desto verwirrter wurde er. Als er auf den Boden schaute, bemerkte er tatsächlich eine Fahrkarte, einen Stadtplan und ein kleines Foto. Es müsste wohl alles aus dem Umschlag gefallen sein, als er ihn fallen gelassen hatte. Die Liste befand sich zwischen dem Brief und wurde mit diesem, neben den Umschlag, auf das Schränkchen gelegt. Die Fahrkarte und der Stadtplan folgten. Nur das Bild nahm er in die Hände und schaute es sich an.

Lucas Blick zeigte kurze Zeit später Verwunderung. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie es sein konnte aber er befand sich auf diesem Foto. Die junge Frau, die ihn als etwa Vierjähriger vor sich hielt, sah glücklich in die Kamera. Ihre blauen Augen, ihr sanftes Gesicht und ihre unbeschwerte Art strahlten solch eine Wärme aus, dass Luca mit einem Finger über das Foto fuhr und hoffte, dass es kein Traum wäre, die Personen nun nicht doch verschwinden würden.

Aber sie blieben und es tauchte auf einmal eine weitere Person auf. Ein Mann. Dessen schwarzes Haar, fiel ihm über die Schultern nur seine Augen konnte Luca nicht erkennen, da sie durch irgendetwas im Dunkeln gehalten wurden. Der Mann kam auf die Frau zu, nahm den 'kleinen' Luca zu sich und streichelte ihm über die Wange, hob ihn hoch.

Das alles war Luca so fremd und doch so vertraut. Als ob er einen Hinweis bekommen hatte, drehte er das Foto um. Auf der Rückseite stand etwas geschrieben. In der gleichen geschnörkelten Schrift wie zuvor auf dem Umschlag.

_**Isabelle mit Patrice Lucas...**_

Luca schluckte. Also war es tatsächlich er, der auf dem Foto zu sehen war und diese Frau, Isabelle musste seine Mutter sein. Die Ähnlichkeit war nicht zu übersehen. Doch wer war dieser Mann? Sein Vater? Aber, wenn es sein Vater war, warum wurde er dann nicht erwähnt? So viele Fragen. Warum tun sich nur immer so viele Fragen auf, wenn man glaubt die Antworten auf die meisten bekommen zu haben? Er legte das Foto zu den anderen Sachen und zog sich um, legte sich dann in sein Bett. Unter seiner warmen Decke, nahm er das Foto und sah es sich nochmals an, hielt es fest an seine Brust und löschte das Licht.

_/Ich muss morgen mit Mum und Dad darüber reden. Sie wissen bestimmt was ich tun soll! Ich und ein Zauberer! Pah.../_

Er lachte still und seufzte. Dann schloss er seine Augen und ließ seine Müdigkeit überhand gewinnen. Zu geschafft und erschöpft war er von diesem Tag. Erst die gewonnene Meisterschaft, dann die neue Freundschaft zu Draco und nun die Erkenntnis ein Zauberer zu sein. Das ist wahrlich nicht das, was er sich als Ausgang dieses Tages gewünscht hatte. Noch mehr Fragen...

* * *

Die ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne weckten Luca am frühen Morgen. Gähnend stand er aus seinem Bett auf, zog sich seine schwarz/weißen wie Fußbälle aussehenden Hausschuhe an, weswegen Chris ihn immer aufzog und schlurfte ins Bad. Dort wusch er sich ausgiebig und schaute sich im Spiegel an.

_/Draco hätte mich gestern so sehen sollen. Mal sehen, ob er dann immer noch so vernarrt in mich gewesen wäre.../, _grinste er und strich sich seine nassen Haare nach hinten.

Als er vor dem Kleiderschrank stand, verschränkte er seine Arme vor der Brust und dachte nach.

_/Hm, ich bin also ein Zauberer.../_

Er streckte seine Arme aus, machte einige merkwürdige Bewegungen und murmelte etwas.

_„Abrakadabra, Hose und Hemd kommt zu mir..."_, obwohl es sich wie ein Befehl anhörte und mit der nötigen Schärfe ausgesprochen wurde tat sich nichts.

Luca seufzte und ging kopfschüttelnd zum Schrank, öffnete diesen und holte sich seine Sachen heraus, zog sich grummelnd an.

_„Von wegen Zauberei. Da will mich einer bestimmt nur verarschen"_

Sein Gesicht wurde plötzlich ernst und er fing an nachzudenken. Vielleicht war diese Behauptung, dass er ein Zauberer wäre doch nicht so abwegig. Nach diesem Zwischenfall vor einem Jahr, hatten Chris und er es am eigenen Leib erfahren, dass er anders war. Anders und gefährlich. Immerhin könnte es ja sein, dass es an seiner, angeblichen, Zauberkraft lag. Aber warum konnte er sie dann nicht beliebig einsetzen? Er verdrängte diese Gedanken und entschloss sich dazu nicht mehr weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Fertig angezogen, verließ er sein Zimmer und ging nach unten in den Speisesaal, wo seine Eltern schon auf ihn mit dem Frühstück warteten.

Er begrüßte seinen Vater, gab seiner Mutter einen Kuss und setzte sich an seinen Platz.

Ohne sich etwas zum Essen zu nehmen, atmete der Jüngere hörbar ein und fing an zu erzählen. Besser sofort als es noch länger hinaus zu schieben. Mit Beendigung seiner Erzählung sah Luca erwartungsvoll zu seinen Eltern. Diese waren fassungslos. Seine Mutter klopfte sich auf ihre Brust, da sie sich fast verschluckt hätte und sein Vater fasste sich seufzend an die Stirn.

_„Ähem, dass war's und was sagt ihr dazu? Ich weiß ja nicht, ob das alles ein Scherz ist aber sollten wir nicht dennoch zu dieser Winkelgasse fahren. Ich meine..."_

Mr. Parker war es der sich als Erster fasste und etwas auf Lucas Frage erwiderte.

_„Zeige mir nachher den Brief und das restliche Zubehör. Dann sehen wir weiter. Der erste September ist erst in zwei Monaten bis dahin ist noch reichlich Zeit. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass einer Fahrt dorthin etwas im Wege stünde."_

Luca wunderte sich über die Reaktion seines Vaters. Keinen Einwand? Keine Fragen? Sehr seltsam. Auch seine Mutter sagte nichts weiter zu diesem Thema, sondern stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und lief zu ihrem Sohn, legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter.

_„Was auch passiert es wird sich nichts daran ändern, dass du unser Sohn bist! Egal, wer oder was du auch sein magst..."_

Sie beugte sich zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann verließ sie das Esszimmer.

Damit war das Thema für alle Anwesenden beendet. Jedenfalls für Lucas Eltern.

* * *

Die nächsten vier Tage vergingen wie im Fluge. Trotz des merkwürdigen Briefes und der Tatsache, dass er ein Zauberer sein sollte trat wieder der Normalzustand im Hause Parker ein.

Luca befand sich gerade, am späten Nachmittag, auf dem Fußballplatz, seines ehemaligen Vereins und trainierte mit seinen Freunden als auch schon die nächste Überraschung kam.

In Form eines etwa 1.90m großen blonden Jungen. Draco kam ihn doch tatsächlich besuchen!

Chris schlang seine Arme um Luca und beide kabelten sich freundschaftlich als dieser Draco erkannte und ihm zuwinkte. Chris schaute zu ihm und zog Luca fragend zu sich.

_„Wer ist denn das? Der sieht ja...piekfein aus."_

Sein Ton klang ungewollt abwertend aber Luca konnte dem nicht widersprechen. Draco sah wirklich zu extrem nach 'Rich- Boy' aus. Er trug nur Designer Kleidung und kam auf die beiden zu, schlenderte und schaute Lucas Freunde nur abwertend an.

_„Das ist mein neuer Freund, Draco Malfoy"_, sagte er leise und löste sich von Chris. Dieser fing an zu grinsen und musste sich schwer zurück halten nicht loszuprusten vor Lachen.

Als Draco bei ihnen ankam, sah dieser skeptisch zu Chris. Doch der fing letztendlich doch an zu lachen und hielt sich an Luca fest.

_„D...Draco? Zu komisch...",_ kam es stockend von ihm und Luca versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, sah entschuldigend zu Draco.

_„Was? Was fällt dir ein? Du..."_, zischte Draco wütend und wollte schon auf Chris losgehen.

Dieser Muggel war ihm sowieso ein Dorn im Auge. Wie eng er mit Luca war. Ihre Freundschaft alles ging im gegen den Strich und nun hatte er einen Grund zu handeln. Doch Luca hielt ihn davon ab.

_„Ähm, Chris beruhige dich erst einmal._" Er schob Chris zur Seite und widmete sich Draco.

_„Du wartest hier. Ich ziehe mich um und komme wieder, dann können wir reden, ja?_", stumm nickte Draco und sah Luca hinterher als dieser auch schon in den Umkleiden verschwunden war, dann sah er zu Chris und strafte diesen mit den tödlichsten Blicken, die er im Moment aufbrachte.

Chris schien sich beruhigt zu haben, denn er kam auf Draco zu und reichte ihm die Hand zur Versöhnung.

_„Sorry für meinen Ausraster eben. So etwas hätte ich mir gar nicht anmaßen dürfen..."_

Draco sah verwirrt zu ihm und überlegte, ob er diese Geste annehmen sollte oder die Hand nebenbei, ganz zufällig natürlich, zu zerquetschen.

Als er an Luca dachte, entschied er sich jedoch dafür die Geste anzunehmen.

_„Schon Okay"_, sagte er zähneknirschend und drückte die Hand seines Gegenübers wohl etwas zu fest, denn dieser verzog sein Gesicht. Darauf hin ließ er Chris' Hand los und schaute desinteressiert weg. Na ja, nur ein bisschen quetschen durfte doch erlaubt sein, oder?

_„Du und Luca seid also Freunde? Gute Freunde?"_, fragte Chris Draco und stellte sich vor ihn, erwartete eine Antwort.

Draco hob den Kopf und erwiderte dessen Blick gleichgültig und kalt, zischte.

_„Sehr gute sogar! Etwas dagegen?"_, antwortete er provozierend.

Beide drehte sich zu Luca um, der gerade aus der Umkleide kam und auf dem Weg zu ihnen war. Bevor er bei den beiden ankam, näherte sich Chris Draco und flüsterte ihm etwas zu.

_„Nein, ich habe nichts dagegen. Nur sei bloß vorsichtig, wenn du ihm weh tust, dann kriegst du es mit mir zu tun!"_ Chris entfernte sich von Draco und lief zu Luca.

_„Hast ja einen ganz schön merkwürdigen Freund, Kleiner!"_, lachte er und gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter.

Luca verstand nicht so recht was Chris damit andeuten wollte, beließ es aber bei diesem Mysterium und lief zu Draco. Das Draco merkwürdig war konnte der Kleinere immerhin nicht abstreiten.

_„Gehen wir?"_

_„Klar...",_ grinste Draco und nahm Lucas Hand. Dieser schaute ihn irritiert an aber ließ sich mit ziehen. Das war wohl eine weitere Eigenart seines neuen Freundes.

Grinste Draco eigentlich immer so viel, oder lag es an ihm?

Irgendwann würde er ihn wohl danach fragen

* * *

Beide saßen in einem Café. Draco stocherte gerade in seinem Eiscafé herum und Luca aß genüsslich sein Spaghetti Eis.

Mit vollem Mund fragte er Draco schließlich was ihm schon die ganze Zeit im Kopf herum schwirrte. Dieser lachte nur, denn Luca sah einfach zu niedlich aus. Um seinen Mund hatte er Sahne und Erdbeersoße und dessen Augen glänzten vor Freude auf jeden Bissen.

Wie ein kleines Kind, dachte er amüsiert.

_„Sag, hm, wieso hast du mich besucht?"_

Draco nahm einen Schluck, stellte das Glas dann etwas von sich weg und stützte sein Gesicht auf seine Hände, beobachtete Luca.

_„Ich wollte einfach noch etwas Zeit mit dir verbringen und in zwei Monaten bin ich für ein ganzes Jahr weg, dann kann ich dein süßes Gesicht für ein ganzes Jahr nicht mehr sehen...",_ erwiderte er süffisant und bemerkte grinsend, dass sich Luca fast an seinem Eis verschluckt hätte.

Dieser klopfte sich auf die Brust und sah fassungslos zu dem Übeltäter.

_„Du bist fies! Ich bin nicht süß! Wenn du willst schenke ich dir ein Foto..."_, sagte er trotzig und wandte sich gespielt verärgert von dem Größeren ab.

_„Wirklich?"_, war die einzige Erwiderung Dracos mit leuchtend blauen Augen, die vor Erwartung strahlten sah er seinen jüngeren Gegenüber an. Der Ältere hatte das wirklich ernst genommen.

_„Das war ein Witz! Draco, du meinst doch nicht..."_

Als er sah wie traurig sei Gegenüber wurde, stand er auf und lief zu ihm, versuchte ihn wieder aufzumuntern.

_„Aber ich habe es doch gar nicht so gemeint. Draco, ich..."_

Plötzlich zierte das zuvor traurige Gesicht Daraus ein hinterhältiges Grinsen und er zog Luca überrascht zu sich. Dieser fand sich nun auf dessen Schoß wieder, sah verblüfft in dessen, nun fröhlichen, blauen Augen.

_„So etwas lässt sich ein Malfoy nicht gefallen. Noch so eine Eigenart."_

Er stupste Luca auf die Nase und sah amüsiert wie dieser rot wurde.

_„Lass mich los. Die Leute schauen schon. Komm schon Dray"_, flehte Luca und wollte sich von ihm los machen als Draco den Griff um dessen Arm festigte.

_/Hm, Dray also. Hört sich irgendwie süß an./_

Als der Ober kam, stand Draco abrupt auf, legte einige Scheine auf den Tisch und zog Luca mit sich. Weg von dem Café, weg von den Leuten, hin in einen Park. Draco ließ sich auf die Wiese fallen und Luca tat es ihm nach. Plötzlich fing er an zu lachen.

_„Das hat gut getan. Hast du die Gesichter dieser dummen Leute gesehen? Das war zu komisch!"_

Luca beugte sich zu ihm und stupste Draco auf die Stirn, zeigte ihm einen Vogel.

_„Du bist doch verrückt.",_ nun musste auch er anfangen zu lachen und legte sich neben Draco.

_„Sag mal, Dray. Findest du mich merkwürdig?"_

Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er überlegte ob er ihm von diesem Brief erzählen sollte. Luca wusste nicht wieso aber es erschien ihm so, als ob dieser es verstehen würde. Anders als Chris, dem es zu fremd wäre, zu seltsam erscheinen würde, obwohl sein bester Freund durchaus verstehen könnte was in ihm vorginge. Immerhin wusste er von seiner Eigenart.

Dennoch entschied er sich um, als er in Dracos fragendes Gesicht sah, wollte er diesen Moment der Zweisamkeit nicht durch Zweifel zunichte machen.

_„Ach vergiss es."_, seufzte er leise. Doch der Ältere hatte es nicht vergessen, sondern war gerade dabei zu antworten.

_„Hey, natürlich bist du merkwürdig. Ein kleiner merkwürdiger Freak."_

Luca sah in an als hätte Draco überall blaue Punkte auf seinem Gesicht. Als dieser plötzlich wieder anfing zu lachen und sich auf Luca schmiss, ihm durch die Haare wuselte.

„Genau deswegen mag ich dich. Außerdem bin ich genauso seltsam. Es gibt Leute, die würden mich als Freak bezeichnen, wenn sie den Mut hätten. Aber so lebensmüde sind sie nicht. Wenn sie mich so lachen sehen würden zum Beispiel. Ich denke, dann würden sie vor mir Angst bekommen."

_„Du bist irre, Dray",_ grinste er und fügte leise noch etwas hinzu.

_„Das mit Chris tut mir leid. Normalerweise ist er..."_

Sachte legte Draco ihm seine Finger auf den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf, dann entfernte er diese wieder und legte sich auf die Wiese zurück.

_„Ach, ist schon Okay. Ich übertreibe es manchmal und nehme alles zu ernst. Außerdem war ich etwas zu voreilig, weil ich etwas..."_, nun war er es, der immer leiser wurde.

_„...eifersüchtig war."_

Er schloss eine Augen, versuchte seinen Herzschlag zu ignorieren, der immer schneller wurde. Es war das erste Mal überhaupt in seinem Leben, dass er offen zugab eifersüchtig gewesen zu sein. Ein Malfoy wurde nicht eifersüchtig, er hatte keinen Grund dazu, wenn dann wurde man eifersüchtig auf ihn! Und das Wichtigste überhaupt. Ein Malfoy gab es dann in so einem Fall niemals zu, nicht einmal unter Androhung eines Crucio oder Avada Kadavra. Aber jetzt, nun ja. Er benahm sich die ganze Zeit schon so untypisch für einen Malfoy, da konnte er auch ehrlich zu Luca sein.

Luca entschloss sich dazu das Thema zu wechseln. Er sah wie peinlich es Draco war.

_„Und? Auf welche Schule wirst du gehen, dass du dafür ein ganzes Jahr dort hingehst?"_

_„Ist eine Privatschule."_, erwiderte der Angesprochene seufzend. Draco konnte dem Jüngeren ja schlecht sagen, dass er nach Hogwarts auf die Schule für Hexen und Zauberer gehen würde. Klar, und morgen wäre dann die Weltherrschaft an der Reihe. Nein, immerhin wollte er, dass Luca weiterhin sein Freund blieb und nicht vor Schreck weglief oder schlimmeres. Das war das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass er sich wirklich um einen anderen sorgte, dessen Freundschaft im wichtig war, sogar mehr als das.

Man merkte, dass Draco daher nicht näher darauf eingehen wollte. Unruhig richtete er sich auf und sah zu Luca.

_„Ich..."_

_„Ist schon gut! Du musst nichts sagen. Komm gehen wir noch etwas spazieren..."_

Draco beobachtete wie Luca aufstand und ihm seine Hand zum Aufstehen reichte. Auch, wenn er es vielleicht wollte so konnte er ihm einfach noch nichts über sich erzählen.

Wenn Luca erfahren würde was seine Familie für Leichen im Keller hätte, dann wäre es bestimmt aus mit seiner Freundschaft zu ihm.

Obwohl er jedoch wusste, dass dieser nicht zu der Art Mensch gehörte, die deswegen einem gleich die Freundschaft kündigen würden.

Er nahm dessen Hand in seine, umfasste sie sanft und lächelte.

_„Ja, lass und spazieren gehen."_

* * *

**Gegen Abend**

* * *

Draco begleitete Luca noch vor die Haustür. Obwohl er weitaus mehr im Sinn hatte als ihn einfach nur nach Hause zu bringen, beließ er es dabei und stupste ihn an die Schulter, verabschiedete sich von ihm.

_„Wir sehen uns, Luca. Bis demnächst"_

Stumm nickte er Draco zu und sah ihm hinterher. Dann klingelte er und als die Tür geöffnet wurde, empfing ihn seine Mutter schon freudestrahlend und neugierig.

Nach endlosen Fragen konnte er sich endlich von ihr abseilen und sich in sein Zimmer aufmachen. Sein Vater fing ihn jedoch vorher ab und wollte mit ihm in seinem Büro sprechen.

„Wir werden morgen in diese Winkelgasse fahren und die Sachen einkaufen, die du brauchst."

Etwas verwundert über die Entscheidung seines Vater blieb er erst ruhig doch dann konnte Luca sich nicht mehr halten und sprach seine Zweifel laut aus.

_„Aber wieso denn? Du weißt doch gar nicht ob. Was ist, wenn es ein Scherz ist oder irgendein Wahnsinniger? Vater du..."_, er wurde von seinem Vater unterbrochen, der ihm scharf ins Wort fiel.

_„Wir fahren morgen dorthin und keine Widerrede! Du kannst gehen, Luca.",_ damit war das Thema für Maximilian Parker beendet und dieser setzte sich hin.

Stumm nickte Luca und verließ das Zimmer seines Vaters, ging in sein eigenes und kurze Zeit hörte man ein lautes Scheppern. Er ließ seinen Unmut über die Entscheidung seines Vaters an seinen Möbeln aus und fiel letztendlich wütend und enttäuscht auf sein Bett.

_„Er hat gar keine Ahnung was er damit anrichtet!"_, grummelte der Jüngere enttäuscht und gleichzeitig auch etwas besorgt.

* * *

Währenddessen dachte sein Vater über seine Entscheidung nach. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag ein geöffneter Umschlag und daneben ein auf gefalteter Brief.

Bei genauerem Betrachten fiel einem das gelbe Pergament auf, aus welchem der Umschlag bestand und die merkwürdige Schrift mit der die Adresse geschrieben stand.

Kopfschüttelnd erhob er sich schließlich, machte das Licht aus und ging zu seiner Frau, die schon auf ihn wartete, verließ das Büro.

_„Darling, was betrübt dich? Ist es wegen morgen?"_

Christina Parker, saß aufrecht in ihrem Bett und las, legte das Buch auf das Nachtschränkchen neben sich und sah ihren Mann besorgt an. Dieser kam zu ihr ins Bett und gab ihr einen Kuss. Doch seine Augen hatten immer noch einen besorgten Glanz.

_„Der Brief. Ich habe ihn gelesen, dieser Dumbledore hat mir sein Anliegen geschildert und ich bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass wir ihn nicht daran hindern sollten dorthin zu gehen. Es ist sein Schicksal. Wir können nichts dagegen tun."_

Seine Frau seufzte und ihr Blick wurde traurig. Sie dachte an Luca und daran, dass er sie vielleicht für immer verlassen würde.

_„Was ist, wenn er seine wahren Eltern trifft. Bei ihnen bleiben will? Ich will das nicht. Maximilian..."_, sie musste sich davon abhalten zu weinen, denn diese Zweifel machten sie unbeschreiblich traurig. Sie könnte dieses Gefühl, welches sie just in diesem Moment nicht beschreiben nur eines war sicher. Es schmerzte.

Ihr Mann nahm sie in die Arme und strich ihr über den Rücken.

_„Keiner wird ihn uns wegnehmen. Er wird schon die richtige Wahl treffen. Lass uns schlafen, Christina."_

Die Nacht brach über England herein. Stille trat an den Platz des zuvor gewesenen Lärmes. Nur der Mond schien und erhellte die Dunkelheit der Nacht.

In jener Nacht ereignete sich noch etwas, etwas folgenschweres. Ein Junge von ca. sechzehn Jahren traf eine Entscheidung, die nicht nur sein Leben verändern sollte, sondern auch Lucas.

Es sollte ihrer beider Begegnung einläuten.

**TBC**

* * *

So das war's.

Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es dann Magie Pur in der Winkelgasse XD

Und das Treffen mit Harry ;-)


	5. Smaragde, Amethyste und

Autor: shine21

Beta: Wer will, kann den Job gerne übernehmen

Rating: General

* * *

**Kapitel 5**

**Smaragde, Amethyste und anderen Schwierigkeiten**

* * *

_/Toll, jetzt habe ich zwar meine Ruhe aber wo soll ich hin?/_

Ein Junge von ca. sechzehn Jahren schlenderte durch die Straßen Londons und machte sich seine Gedanken darüber wo er hingehen sollte. Allein auf sich gestellt blieb er stehen und wartete.

_/Hm, normalerweise müsste er gleich kommen./_

Nach einiger Zeit kam auch schon das, was der Schwarzhaarige erwartete. Ein Doppeldecker Bus, dieser erschien aus dem Nichts und blieb vor ihm stehen. Die Tür öffnete sich und der Fahrer lugte mit dem Kopf heraus.

_„Wo soll's hingehen?"_

_„Zum Tropfenden Kessel"_, sagte der Junge knapp, nahm seinen großen Koffer, seine Eule, die er in einem Käfig transportierte und ging in den Bus, händigte dem Fahrer einige Münzen aus.

_/Mal sehen, ob ab jetzt alles besser wird./_

Aus leuchtend grünen Augen sah er aus dem Fenster und legte sich schließlich auf eines der vielen Betten, die sich in dem Bus befanden, schloss seine Augen.

Es konnte doch nur besser werden, oder?

* * *

**Am nächsten Tag**

* * *

_„Luca, komm endlich."_

Maximilian Parker stand vor der Limousine und wartete. Wartete darauf, dass sein Sohn endlich kommen würde, doch bis dahin sollten noch weitere fünfzehn Minuten vergehen.

Schließlich kam Luca aus dem Haus gerannt, knöpfte sich sein Hemd zu und warf sich seine Jacke über.

_„Sorry, Dad..."_

Er setzte sich auf den Rücksitz und wartete auf seinen Vater, der kopfschüttelnd neben ihm Platz nahm.

_„Aber nicht doch. Ich warte doch gern."_, gab der Ältere sarkastisch zurück und wies dem Fahrer an loszufahren. Zu ihrem Ziel dem tropfenden Kessel.

Die Fahrt verlief ohne weitere Ereignisse. Beide Insassen schwiegen die ganze Zeit über.  
Bei Luca überwiegte die Aufregung und bei seinem Vater die Sorge. Doch beides blieb unausgesprochen.

Als sie an ihrem Ziel ankamen stieg Luca zuerst aus und lief zu dem Pub, betrachtete diesen argwöhnisch. Sein Vater gab dem Fahrer weitere Instruktionen und folgte seinem Sohn schließlich.

_„Wollen wir rein gehen?"_

Luca nahm die Hand seines Vater und umfasste sie fest. Ihm überkam plötzlich ein unbekanntes Gefühl. Ein Gefühl der Angst, welches er in diesem Ausmaß noch nicht gekannt hatte.

Sie betraten den Pub und ein dichter grauer Nebel kam ihnen entgegen. Als sie wieder klar sehen konnte zeigte Luca auf den Wirt hinter der Theke.

_„Ich glaube, dass wir den fragen können."_

Unter argwöhnischen Blicken, die sie intensiv zu mustern schien liefen sie zur Theke. Vereinzelt hörte Luca ein Zischen und einen ihm unbekannten Namen. Die ganze Situation war viel zu merkwürdig. So, als ob sie sich in einer anderen Welt befanden und sie waren hier eindeutig diejenigen, welche als Aliens gehandelt wurden.

Sein Vater fragte den Mann hinter der Theke nach der Winkelgasse und dieser wies, nachdem er zunächst nur abfällig schnaubte, auf eine Tür, die sich im hinteren Teil des Pubs befand.

Hinter dieser Tür fanden sich beide vor einer großen Steinwand wieder und Mr. Parker sah seinen Sohn irritiert an.

_„Nun ja, von einem Bohrer hatte dieser Dumbledore nichts gesagt."_

Luca zuckte mit den Schultern, bückte sich und hob einen Holzstock auf.

_„Dad, keine Ahnung wieso aber ich weiß wie man den Durchgang öffnet. Frag' lieber nicht."_, seufzte Luca und fing an mit dem Holzstock auf separate Steine zu tippen. Kurze Zeit später offenbarte sich ihnen ein Durchgang. Der Durchgang zur Winkelgasse. Dem Treffpunkt von Hexen, Zauberern und allerlei anderen magischen Geschöpfen.

Eigentlich wollte er nichts sehnlicher als seinen Sohn fragen, warum sich ein Durchgang öffnete, in dem man auf separate Steine einer Steinwand tippte, aber er ließ die Frage dann doch ungesagt. Luca hatte ja gesagt, dass er es nicht wusste.

Sie gingen hindurch und Luca blieb beeindruckt stehen. Er befand sich in einer Gasse. Überall liefen merkwürdig aussehende Menschen herum, die ebenso merkwürdige Hüte auf hatten. Es war laut. Kinder liefen umher, etwas das wie ein Kobold aussah, stritt sich gerade mit einem der Verkäufer und alles sah irgendwie so alt aus und erschien ihm so als wäre diese Szenerie aus einem seiner Fantasy Bücher entsprungen.

Doch es war echt.

Das merkte auch sein Vater. Ungläubig schaute er sich um und fing an zu schmunzeln als er sah wie ein Kind anfing zu weinen, weil dessen Eltern ihm das Gewünschte nicht kaufen wollte. Vielleicht war es hier doch nicht anders als in der 'normalen' Welt. Doch eines war viel besser.  
Die Mutter des Kindes wandte etwas an, dass das Kind zum Schweigen brachte. Kein Wort kam mehr aus seinem Mund. Hm, gar nicht mal schlecht. Eine gute Möglichkeit, die er schon oft hätte gebrauchen können. Er tippte sich mit dem Finger an die Lippe und nickte, bis Luca ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss.

_„Dad ...geht's?"_

_„Alles bestens. Sehr interessante Leute. Findest du nicht auch?"_, kam es lachend als er zu ihm sah und dann weiterlief.

Luca entschloss sich nicht näher auf das merkwürdige Verhalten seines Vaters einzugehen. Das Ganze war schon verrückt genug. Sie liefen die Gasse entlang und suchten die Gringotts Bank, in der er den Schlüssel abgeben sollte. Nach etlichen Minuten später befanden sie sich vor einem riesigen Gebäude, das, wenn man es länger betrachtete etwas asymmetrisch wirkte.

Als sie hineingingen blieb Luca stehen und bestaunte diese riesige Konstruktion. Alles schien aus Marmor zu bestehen. Eine riesige Halle erstreckte sich vor ihm. Viele kleine Wesen, die sich ihm als Gobelins offenbarten liefen aufgeregt umher. Einige Personen standen wartend vor riesigen Schemeln. Das alles war so prunkvoll und auf irgendeine Weise von solch einer Mystik, dass Luca am liebsten sofort ein Foto davon gemacht hätte.

Maximilian Parker ließ das jedoch unbeachtet. Natürlich fielen ihm diese merkwürdigen kleinen Wesen auf aber die Halle an sich war nichts besonderes. So etwas hatte er schon zur Genüge gesehen. Gut, zwar eher symmetrisch aber diese Asymmetrie hatte durchaus einen Reiz.

Beide kamen vor einem der riesigen Schemeln zum Stehen und sahen hinauf. Da es sehr laut war, nahm Luca den Schlüssel, den sein Vater ihm aushändigte und rief dem Gobelin etwas zu.

_„Entschuldigung. Wir sollten den Schlüssel und den Brief hier abgeben. Ein gewisser Albus Dumbledor ..."_

Der Kobold sah auf die beiden Neuankömmlinge herab. Sauer und echauffiert über Lucas lautstarke Bemerkung gab er anfangs nur ein Schnauben von sich.

_„Junger Mann, wenn ich sie um Ruhe bitten dürfte. Geben sie meinem Assistenten den Schlüssel und den Brief._", orderte er streng.

Luca sah neben sich und erkannte einen sehr in Eile zu sein scheinenden Gobelin, der ihm die Hand ausstreckte. Er übergab ihm den Schlüssel mitsamt dem Brief und dieser brachte ihn nach oben zu seinem Vorgesetzten.

Der Brief wurde durchgelesen, der Schlüssel begutachtet und schließlich wandte sich der ernste Gobelin wieder an Luca und seinen Vater. Doch sein Blick hatte sich verändert. Er musterte Luca und schüttelte den Kopf, schien über etwas nachzudenken.

_„Folgen sie bitte meinem Assistenten. Er wird sie zu ihren Verliesen geleiten."_

Damit war für ihn das Thema abgeschlossen und er wandte sich demonstrativ von den beiden ab. Luca sah verwirrt zu seinem Vater und dieser nickte nur.

_„Machen wir das, was er gesagt hat ..."_

Lucas Vater ging vor und blieb vor einer Art Waggon stehen. Solche, die auch in Minen zum Einsatz kamen. Argwöhnisch betraten beide das Gefährt. Es setzte sich in Bewegung und kam vor einigen Verliesen zu Stehen.

„Bitte steigen sie aus. Verlies Nr. 120, 121 und 124 stehen zu ihrer Verfügung. Nehmen sie sich so viel Knuts, Sickel und Galleonen wie sie brauchen"

Gleich drei? Luca sah dem Kobold hinterher, der den Schlüssel in das Verlies mit der Nr. 120 steckte und welches nun offen stand. Als er hinein sah, blieb ihm der Mund offen stehen. So viele Münzen. Doch es waren keine gewöhnlichen Münzen. Sie bestanden aus purem Gold. Einige aus Silber und in der Ecke lag auch ein Stapel mit Kupfermünzen. Knuts, Sickel und Galleonen? Träumte er gerade?

_„Nimm dir so viel du in deine Taschen kriegst und dann gehen wir."_

_„Sieht so aus, als würde ich an dem Ganzen erheblich sparen.",_ fügte Lucas Vater seufzend hinzu.

Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Lucas Eltern so reich waren.  
Na ja, gut für ihn. Dann hätten sie schon einmal in der Sache Zeit gespart und könnten jetzt endlich losgehen und Lucas Sachen kaufen.

_„Klar, Dad."_

Das war schon alles sehr seltsam. Um was für Menschen es sich wohl bei seinen Eltern gehandelt haben mochte? Nachdenklich ging er hinein, sah sich in dem großen Verlies um. Eine merkwürdige Art sein ganzes Geld zu lagern aber anscheinend sehr effektiv. Denn als er zu dem Gobelin sah, bemerkte er dessen Wachsamkeit. Er schaute sich immerzu um und es schien ihm unangenehm zu sein, dass Luca so lange brauchte.

Luca lief geradewegs zu dem Stapel von Goldmünzen. Hm, das müssten wohl Galleonen sein. Davon hatte er auch in seinen Büchern gelesen. Auch von Knuts und Sickeln war die Rede gewesen. Er nahm sich eine Handvoll Galleonen, ging dann hinüber zu den Silbermünzen und steckte sie zu den anderen Münzen in seine Tasche. Auch von den Kupfermünzen wurden einige eingesteckt. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab als er eine Galleone in den Händen hielt und sie sich betrachtete. Sie war so glänzend. Wie lange sie wohl schon dalag?

Vielleicht hatten sie auch seine Mutter, sein Vater in Händen gehalten.

So wie er gerade.  
Traurig betrachtete er sie als er von seinem Vater aus seinen Gedanken geholt wurde.

_„Bist du fertig?"_

Von Luca kam nur ein Seufzen und Nicken. Er bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die vielen Münzen und verließ das Verlies. Doch nicht ohne noch einmal zurückzuschauen.

_/Das war der erste Schritt. Was werde ich wohl noch alles über euch erfahren? Vater, Mutter./_

Dann stieg er mit seinem Vater in den Waggon, sah dem Gobelin zu wie dieser das Verließ wieder schloss und ihm den Schlüssel reichte. Dann machten sie sich auch schon auf den Rückweg.

* * *

Nach einer, für Lucas Vater, schier endlose Zeit blieben sie voll bepackt, kurz vor dem Pub stehen.

So viel neues erschien den beiden. Erst mussten sie in ein Bekleidungsgeschäft, dort ca. eine Stunde warten bis sie dran kamen und als es endlich soweit war dauerte es gerade einmal zehn Minuten bis sie fertig waren.  
Lucas Vater hatte mittlerweile aufgegeben darüber nachzudenken. Nachdem sie nun auch die Bücher gekauft hatten, war es Luca, der stehen blieb.

_„Wir haben was vergessen."_, seufzte er. Sein Vater wandte sich an ihn und deutete auf die zahlreichen Päckchen und Tüten. Sogar eine Eule war mit in ihrem Sortiment. Sie war schwarz hatte leuchtend blaue Augen und gurrte vergnügt in ihrem Käfig.

_„Ich glaube nicht, dass da noch was fehlt."_, gab sein Vater erschöpft zurück und lehnte sich an eine Wand.

_„Einen Zauberstab! Ich brauche noch so einen Zauberstab."_, erwiderte Luca und zeigte auf den Zettel.

Sein Vater stieß sich von der Wand ab, nahm die Tüten und den Käfig und wandte sich an Luca.

_„Nimm du den Rest. Wir verstauen die ganzen Sachen erst einmal im Wagen und dann gehst du allein zurück und holst dir diesen 'Zauberstab'. Ich bin zu erschöpft..."_, dabei beließ er es und machte sich auf den Weg zum Pub und Luca folgte ihm kopfschüttelnd.

Da verbringt sein Vater schon mal einen ganzen Tag nur mit ihm allein, und? Er ist total erschöpft. Typisch, so mussten sich wohl alle Väter verhalten. Diese Tatsache jedoch ließ ihn nur schmunzeln.

Dieser Tag war nichtsdestotrotz ein unbeschreiblicher Moment in seinem jungen Leben. Immerhin hatte er diesen nur mit seinem Vater verbracht, den er sonst kaum zu Gesicht bekam.

* * *

Also ging Luca allein zurück und suchte den Laden für Zauberstäbe. Doch wie auch schon zuvor, wusste er nicht wohin er musste. Hm, vielleicht sollte er einfach mal jemanden fragen?

Motiviert lief Luca weiter, etwas schneller. Doch dabei schaute er nicht wohin er lief und stieß gegen jemanden, fiel rücklings auf den Boden und sah für einen Moment nur Sterne.

Er hielt sich seinen Kopf, als auch schon eine Hand vor seinem Gesicht auftauchte, die sich ihm anbot aufzuhelfen. Verwirrt nahm Luca sie an und wurde hochgezogen.  
Als der Kleinere seinen Kopf hob blickte er kurz darauf in zwei hellgrüne wunderschöne Augen, bedeckt von einer Brille.

Der Junge Mann, den er angerempelt hatte, war bestimmt über 1.80m groß, dünn und wirkte etwas schlaksig. Seine Haare waren strubbelig und dann fing dieser auch noch an zu grinsen. Irgendwie erinnerte er ihn an Draco, die selbe beruhigende und selbstbewusste Art.

_"'Tschuldigung. Ich habe wohl nicht aufgepasst. Geht es dir gut?"_

_"Ähem, Nein. Ich meine, Ja. Natürlich geht es mir gut. Es war meine Schuld, ich war so in Gedanken, dass ich dich nicht gesehen habe. Ich habe... einen Laden gesucht.",_ stammelte Luca. Warum verwirrte ihn dieser Junge nur so dermaßen? Warum kribbelte es in seinem Körper so merkwürdig? Dasselbe Kribbeln wie auch zuvor bei Draco.

_"Hm, schon gut. Wie heißt denn der Laden, vielleicht kann ich dir helfen?"_

Luca klopfte sich derweil den Dreck von der Hose und schaute den Unbekannten an. Obwohl diese beruhigende und selbstbewusste Art durchaus noch vorhanden war, bemerkte Luca auch eine gewisse Scheu und etwas Schüchternes. Es gefiel ihm.

_"Ja, bestimmt. Das wäre nett. Ich suche einen Laden in dem es Zauberstäbe zu kaufen gibt."_

_"Oh, Zauberstäbe! Dann gehst du am besten zu Ollivander's. Komm' ich zeig dir wo der Laden ist. Wie alt bist du denn? Normalerweise kriegt man doch viel früher seinen Zauberstab? Wie heißt du eigentlich? Mein Name ist Harry."_, sagte er und nahm Luca bei der Hand und zog ihn mit sich.

Dieser erwiderte erst nichts, überrumpelt von all den Fragen, ließ er sich aber mitziehen.

Harry hatte so eine fröhliche und unbeschwerte Art an sich. Er redete ohne Zwang und doch war das etwas anderes. In seinen Augen überwiegte Sorge, Schuld und auch Angst. Doch wovor und vor allem warum?

_"M...mein Name ist Patrice Lucas Thomas. Du kannst mich Luca nennen. Ist kürzer oder Tom, oder Patrice. Kann man sich bei dem Haufen an Namen ja aussuchen~! Und ich bin fünfzehn, werde aber in zwei Monaten sechzehn und weiß eigentlich gar nichts über diese ganze Zaubersache."_

Harry schaute ihn an, sagte ihm, dass es ihm vor fünf Jahren genauso erging Jahren und er jetzt mit fast sechzehn auch nicht alles darüber wüsste. Doch dabei ließ er ihn nicht los. Nein er zog ihn weiterhin hinter sich her. Dann erzählte er ihm, dass er seinen Geburtstag morgen feiert und froh darüber wäre, dass es nur noch ein Jahr dauern würde bis er siebzehn und somit in der Zauberwelt volljährig sei. Das da aber noch viel mehr hinter Harrys Geschichte steckte wurde Luca klar, als er sah wie sehr Harry bei seiner Erzählung mit sich haderte.

Luca wusste nicht wieso, aber eines kam ihm in den Sinn.

Dieser Junge musste schon einiges erlebt haben.

Es kam ihm aber noch ein Gedanke. Mit siebzehn schon volljährig?

Nun, gar nicht mal schlecht. Doch warum freute sich sein Gegenüber nur so darüber? Doch er würde sich nicht anmaßen ihn das zu fragen.

Auch Harry machte sich seine Gedanken über den Jungen.

Zweifellos nett, das stand außer Frage aber etwas an dem Jüngeren war seltsam. Dennoch schob er all das Beiseite und entschloss sich dazu Luca zu helfen, ohne Fragen zu stellen oder zu aufdringlich zu wirken.

Denn auch Luca, und das fiel ihm positiv an diesem auf, hatte kein einziges Mal eines seiner Worte hinterfragt oder ihn vor allem ausgefragt.

Luca war endlich jemand, der ihn nicht kannte. Harry Potter war dieses Mal nur ein fast sechzehnjähriger Junge, der einem anderen half.

Ein, irgendwie sehr schönes Gefühl~

* * *

Vor einem altertümlichen Laden kamen sie zum Stehen. In großer Schrift stand,

**_Ollivander' s- gute Zauberstäbe seit 382-,_**

darauf. Ziemlich alt der Laden. Insgeheim hoffte Luca, dass der dazugehörige Besitzer nicht auch so alt war und verzog sein Gesicht.

Nachdem beide im Laden waren, kam auch schon ein älterer Mann aus dem hinteren Bereich des Geschäftes. Dessen graue Haare standen ab und alles in einem machte er zwar einen sehr zerstreuten aber netten Eindruck. Der ältere Mann schaute Harry an und begrüßte ihn.

_"Mr. Potter schön sie wieder zu sehen. Brauchen sie etwa einen neuen Stab? Oder will ihr junger Freund einen kaufen?"_, fragte er und deutete auf Luca.

Harry schob Luca nach vorne und flüsterte ihm in sein Ohr, dass er mit Herrn Ollivander reden sollte.

_"Hallo. Ich soll hier einen Zauberstab kaufen. Ich weiß aber nicht so recht, was zu tun ist. Es ist mein erster."_

Herr Ollivander ging auf Luca zu und schaute sich ihn an. Plötzlich wurde er unruhig, sah ihm in die Augen und fing an etwas zu murmeln.

_"Das kann doch gar nicht sein. Dumbledore muss doch davon wissen. Sein Erster..."_

Als er aufhörte, ging er in den hinteren Bereich zurück und kam mit drei länglichen Schachteln wieder.

Luca probierte alle drei aus, doch es funktionierte keiner von den dreien. Der erste ließ ein Fenster explodieren, der zweite spie Feuer und der dritte ließ einen gewaltigen Windhauch entstehen. Alles in einem eine ziemlich gefährliche Angelegenheit so ein Zauberstab, dachte sich Luca und seufzte. Als er zu Harry neben sich sah erkannte er, dass dieser über diese Tatsache zu schmunzeln schien.

_„Warum lachst du?"_

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und winkte ab.

_„Ich hatte eben nur ein Deja- Vu, nichts weiter."_, grinste er und deutet auf Mr. Ollivander, der mit einer weiteren Schachtel zu ihnen kam und diese Luca reichte.

Luca probierte auch diesen Stab aus und plötzlich erstrahlte alles in einem hellen Licht und er spürte wie eine seltsame neue Kraft in ihn einströmte.

_"Sehr merkwürdig. Dies ist der einzige Stab, der als solcher existiert. Er ist eine Verbindung der letzten beiden Stäbe. Er besteht aus Einhornblut, Phönixfedern und einer Schlangenhaut."_

_"Was ist daran so besonders?"_

_"Nun Mr. Potter ich erzählte ihnen doch, dass der Phönix nur zwei Federn ließ..."_, wandte sich Mr. Ollivander an Harry, der nur nickte. Ja, er erinnerte sich an die Geschichte aus seinem ersten Jahr.

_„...und diese in ihren Stab und in den Stab von sie wissen schon wer eingearbeitet wurden. Hierbei handelt es sich um eine weitere seltene Art, jedoch von Salazar Slytherin höchstpersönlich angefertigt, es ist ein Zusammenwirken zweier Gegensätze. Die Stäbe vorhin gehörten ihrer Mutter und ihrem Großvater und dem der angeblich ihr Vater sein soll. Nur wenige wissen davon und nur ihre Aura lässt mehr andeuten Mr. Parker."_

Luca wusste nichts damit anzufangen, er schaute zu Harry und dieser war genauso ratlos wie er selbst. Er nahm seinen Stab, bezahlte und ging dann hinaus.

Obwohl Luca die stechenden Blicke von Mr. Ollivander auf sich spüren konnte, drehte er sich nach ihn um, ließ das Geschäft hinter sich.

Derjenige, der angeblich sein Vater sein soll? Das Zusammenwirken zweier Gegensätze? Was hatte er nur damit gemeint? Warum wusste alle anderen so viel über ihn und er? Er war sich selbst das größte Mysterium.

Er wusste nichts, rein gar nichts!

* * *

_"So das war's dann. Wir müssen uns wohl voneinander verabschieden"_, sagte Harry als sie vor dem Geschäft standen und keiner wusste was er dem anderen sagen sollte.

_"Nein, ich meine wo wohnst du denn? Mein Vater wartet in einem Pub und unser Wagen wartet davor, wir könnten dich mitnehmen. Ich meine, nur wenn du willst. Und außerdem wollte ich dir noch so viele Fragen stellen. Wo z.B. ist dieser Gleis 9 3/4? Das muss bestimmt ein Druckfehler sein, wo soll der sich befinden? Direkt zwischem Gleis 9 und Zehn?"_

Harry fing an zu lachen, beugte sich dann zu Luca herunter und flüsterte ihm etwas in dessen Ohr.

_"Du bist irgendwie putzig! Nein Danke, ich wohne für ca. zwei Monate im 'tropfenden Kessel' und treffe jetzt noch ein paar Freunde. Danke für das Angebot.",_ er hielt kurz inne und entfernte sich von seinem kleineren Gegenüber.

_„Aber du kannst mich jederzeit besuchen kommen. Und, wenn du willst können wir zu Schulbeginn auch zusammen zum Zug gehen. Überlege es dir. Du weißt wo du mich findest!"_, rief er ihm zu und verschwand in der Masse der Zauberer und Hexen.

Nach einiger Zeit realisierte Luca das Gesagt. Eine Hitze stieg in ihm auf und er wurde rot, hielt sich seine Hand an die Wange.

_/Ich bin putzig? Wie kommt er denn darauf, dieser unhöfliche, nach Vanille riechende.../_

Oh je, jetzt fing er auch noch an wie ein verliebtes kleines Mädchen zu denken. Dabei war Harry doch ein Junge! Er seufzte innerlich auf und machte es Harry nach, ging zurück zum tropfenden Kessel.

Die ganze Zeit, dachte er darüber nach was ihm heute alles wieder fahren war. So viel neues kam und sollte noch auf ihn zukommen. Doch so schlimm erschien es ihm gar nicht mehr. Vielleicht war es doch ganz gut so wie es gerade war.  
Harry war ganz nett und er wünschte sich mehr über ihn zu erfahren.  
Dann gab es da immerhin noch Draco. Ja, wie sollte er ihm das alles klar machen. Das er nun ein Zauberer wäre. Ihn eine lange Zeit nicht mehr sehen könnte.

Er musste es ihm sagen. So viel war sicher.

* * *

Als Vater und Sohn zu Hause ankamen wurden sie von Mrs. Parker schon sehnsüchtigste erwartet. Sie wollte alles über seinen Tag wissen und fragte ihn über jede Einzelheit aus. Das könnte ein sehr langer Abend werden, dachte sich Luca und fing an zu erzählen. Doch eine Einzelheit ließ er aus. Harry.  
Seine Mutter hätte nur unnötige Fragen gestellt. Fragen, die ihn nur wieder verlegen gemacht hätten.

In der Nacht noch schrieb er den Brief an Draco. Doch etwas fiel ihm dabei auf. Er kannte dessen Adresse gar nicht. Wie sollte er ihm dann einen Brief schreiben? Ihn anrufen? Hm, da konnte er nur hoffen, dass Draco zu ihm kommen würde.

Denn Luca wollte nicht gehen ohne ihm die Wahrheit über sich zu erzählen.  
Er legte sich in sein Bett, zog sich die Decke über und schloss seine Augen. Seine letzten Gedanken kreisten um die Zauberwelt, um Draco und Harry, der ihn aus seinen leuchtend grünen Augen ansieht und freundlich anlächelt.

* * *

Auch dieser Tag ging zu Ende und die untergehende Sonne ließ alles in einem dunkelroten leuchtenden Rot erstrahlen. Der Mond, der sie in der Nacht ablöste wachte über die Bewohner und tauchte alles in eine wohlige Kühle und Stille.

TBC


End file.
